


Francis Forever

by gothzoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dead Monkey D. Luffy, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothzoro/pseuds/gothzoro
Summary: I don't need the world to see that I've been the best I can beBut I don't think I could stand to be where you don't see me
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Francis Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly bcs my brain had that need. It’s kinda just me rambling while I had this song stuck in my head.
> 
> I’m not the best with words so writing is really not something for me but like literally who fucking cares this is all for fun

Call Zoro an idiot, but he honestly didn’t expect it. They’re pirates, death is always so near. This isn’t the first time they almost died, well except now it’s not ‘almost’. He died. Luffy fucking died.

Death is obviously nothing new to him, but Luffy’s death? As much as the captain has scared the crew multiple times, Zoro never thought he would really lose Luffy. At least not this early into their adventure, not before he would claim the title that is his.

The swordsman thought they had time. He thought he would be able to hold him after this fight was over, that he would be there to laugh together while Chopper treats their wounds.

All noise around seemed to fade. Zoro couldn’t focus on anything but Luffy’s body in his arms. He didn’t even get to say goodbye, to say “I love you” one last time, to kiss him again. He won’t hear him laugh again. He won’t see his captain cause trouble like he always does. He won’t get to hold his hand as they sleep.

Zoro didn’t move, he was sure; Luffy will get up now he always does he always comes back to them no matter what happens. 

But he didn’t 

Not this time

———

They promised each other. Luffy, future pirate king. Zoro, future world’s best swordsman. 

Both of them knew they would achieve their goals; it was a matter of ‘when’ not ‘if.’

Now that the rubber man is no longer in Zoro’s life he’s not sure if he’s able to become the best. Not that he’s not confident in his abilities. 

It’s just that it doesn’t feel right without Luffy.

At first it was a dream he shared with a childhood friend, now it’s something he also dedicated to Luffy, his captain, his king, his lover. But again, he lost someone important.

Zoro is not sure if he wants to be the best if Luffy is not there to see him. 

He’s not sure if it matters to him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s nothing special, I mainly made it for myself, but fuck it why not post it you know. 
> 
> If someone does read this then hello! thank you! hopefully you found this enjoyable (well. luffy is dead but aside from that)
> 
> Happily would accept criticism/tips/etc if you have any. Writing is not something I’m seriously I’m trying to improve but I would love to anyway


End file.
